Black Lightning Season One
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Summary: Everyone thought Barry was different after the singularity black hole almost destroyed Central City, but none of them even scratched the surface. They didn't know, they didn't understand what he had lost, but soon he'd make them see. Soon they'd all see and this time The Flash wasn't going to save them. AU Past Berry/Eddie Dark!Barry/Captain Cold
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright for those of you who don't read my Halloween smut series that spands the month of October, I mentioned I'd been bitten by an idea. The Flash is something I've been drawn to ColdFlash in particular. So without further ado I bring you a multi-chapter Flash story!

 **Warnings:** This story deals with men doing naughty things with other men, mental disorders, OOC characters, and is an AU. This is for mature audiences only! Viewer's discretion is advised.

 _ **Black Lightening**_

 _Summary: Everyone thought Barry was different after the singularity black hole almost destroyed Central City, but none of them even scratched the surface. They didn't know, they didn't understand what he had lost... AU Past Berry/Eddie Current Barry/Captain Cold_

 **Chapter One- Pills and Potions**

The lights were low. The house was quiet. His memory was hazy and he wasn't sure how he got here. He wasn't wearing his shoes and he didn't have his wallet, he wasn't even sure where here was. Everything after the last joint he smoked was a blur. He didn';t much care though. He was definitely not ready to go home. To go back to being somebody. To remembering the pain of the past month or so. That's why he had spent the past few days in this haze. He called in his three weeks of vacation time and disappeared. Left his phone at his loft and went out. He thought that was four days ago.

He attempted to sit up only to be hit with a wave of nausea. He couldn't grasp why until he glanced at the floor around him. He saw two empty bourbon bottles and a vodka bottle on the floor around him. He had no idea when, but he had apparently gotten plastered the night before. That's when he realized he was half naked and his jeans were unzipped. He looked at his other side and saw someone before he glanced hopefully at the front of his boxers. Unfortunately there was sticky crusty junk down the front. He stood painfully and slowly and walked around to see whom he'd fooled around with and gasped.

Leonard Snark was passed out on the floor. Crusty white liquid covering the corner of his mouth. Barry wanted to scream. Then he remembered. Snark had given him a contact number for emergencies and during his hysteria last night he vaguely recalled dialing it. He looked around and saw Snark's sister passed out on one couch and Heat Wave on the other. Was this their place? Had he been so fucked up last night that he came here after dialing the number and partied with the bad guys?

Barry didn't know why but the idea didn't upset him. He didn't mind that as much as he should. He had done all sorts of things the night before, but he didn't really care. He didn't know if it was that he was still buzzed, or if he was just that done with everything. But as he concluded that he'd just ride this out and see what happened he saw Snark's sister stretching and standing up. She was dressed in booty shorts and a sports bra and she still looked half asleep as she passed him and bee-lined for the coffee pot. In fact until a cup was handed to him he wasn't sure she had seen him.

"Hey lover boy. What's up this morning?" She asked provocatively looking at Berry's crotch.

"Nothing. Do you mind giving me a run down of everything that happened last night? I don't know how I got here let alone what I did once I arrived." Berry asked her warily.

She seemed to soften a little at that and smiled at him.

"You called Leonard up talking about your ex, he sensed you were messed up so he gave you the address and told you to come over. He figured it be safer for you to party here with us then by yourself and possibly over dose on whatever. You were high as fuck when you got here. We think it was weed and something else. But we drank we did some coke and some molly, after that Leonard went down on you and you fell asleep after like that." She finished gesturing to his still open jeans.

"I was afraid we did something...God." He replied.

"Ah don't worry red you got nothing to worry about, I'm a little disappointed you went for Leonard instead of me, but your all good. Hang out here for awhile get your shit together maybe we can do something fun!" She said covering her mouth with her hand and letting a giggle free.

"I don't think your kind of fun is for me. Besides everybody would recognize me." He said. For some reason doing something bad for once that was fun didn't sound bad, but the last bit of what he said rang true.

"I can fix that. Different suit and disguise the color of your streak and no one would bat an eye at new speedster in town." She said.

"Really? Can you do that?" He asked perhaps a little to hopefully.

"Oh red. Little excited to be bad a bit? But to answer your question yes. I have a theory about that being tied to the color of your clothes. In this case your suit. How do you feel about black, red?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm good with black, how soon do you think you can do it?" Barry asked.

"I'll need a day or two, but like I said just hang around awhile." She replied.

Barry nodded and their attention was brought to Leonard as he groaned and woke slowly. He had vaguely heard the voices and was starting to open his eyes. He sat up and looked at the two awake individuals.

"Don't you two have any sort of common decency about waking up folks with your conversations?" He asked grumpily.

"Red said he'd stick around and maybe do a heist with us!" The sister exclaimed excitedly.

"Did he now? I didn't think I had that much of an impression last night wonder kid." Snark said looking at Barry.

"What can I say she drew me in with the thrill and the promise of a new suit. Also from what I hear last night wasn't that bad either." He replied with a smirk.

"So your going to hang here Flash?" Snark asked with a smile.

"For the time being, and I think after last night you should call me Barry." He replied.

"Okay Barry, call me Leonard. My sister likes Golden Glider for some reason and you know Heat Wave." Leonard said sticking his hand.

Barry took and shook it.

"Nice to properly meet you. Now ah, can we talk in private? I have something I wanna say." Barry asked.

"Sure just follow me to my room." He said as he stood and walked to the end of the hall.

Once they were inside and the door was shut Barry pushed Leonard on to the bed and knelt down in front of him quickly undoing the older man's pants.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"I don;'t remember last night but I owe you one so I'm repaying the debt and trust me, you'll love this." Barry replied.

Before Leonard could reply he was inside Barry's mouth and that mouth was vibrating. He was using his speed during the hummer giving Leonard extra pleasure. Leonard growled as he felt it going faster and faster and he didn't know how long he could hold off coming. It was the best blow job ever. Just when he thought he'd explode Barry's mouth was replaced with something else.

He didn't know how or when, he must have been distracted, but he was now fucking into Barry's tight hole. As Barry bounced at super speed in his lap until finally which he realized in reality, was only ten minuets or so they came. Their groans and grunts subsiding completely.

"If you two are done, I'd like to discuss Barry's new suit." Goldie Locks called from the hall with a laugh.

This caused both boy's to laugh loudly before dressing and exiting the room with the rest of the day ahead. Barry's thoughts going elsewhere, his head visiting the past.

 **Six Months Ago...**

 _He knew this was wrong. Even as he slammed into the other man's hole he knew this was wrong. He was dong something wrong. He was breaking a trust. He was betraying his best friend all for a fuck. Well if he was honest it had been more than a fuck, and it was more than fucking. He'd fallen in love. He'd fallen in love with his best friend's fiancee, and from what he could tell as he slammed into the man's ass the feeling was mutual. Even though he felt terrible that Eddie was going to be breaking it off with her now that Wells was locked up, he couldn't help but practically scream in pleasure as his cock came in and out of Eddie's tight heat._

 _"God Barry faster, Harder! Please!" Eddie begged._

 _Normally Barry didn't enjoy being ordered how to fuck, but for Eddie he made certain exceptions. For instance Barry normally liked to take turns with Bottoming and Topping, but Eddie was a strict bottom. He hated being top. So Barry topped him. He allowed Eddie to give up all the control to him because he knew that's what he needed. He felt Eddie clenching up and knew he was about to cum and as his ass tightened around his cock he felt close. Before long both men exploded Eddie let out a high pitched moan and Barry a low groan as they came._

 _They got dressed in silence. Eddie knew something was wrong but didn't wanna push things. He knew the younger man was thinking about Iris and Eddie was too. It was better to end things than to continue on like this treating her like a fool and garbage, he knew Barry understood but he knew why Barry was upset. But he had come up with a solution. One where he didn't have to tell Iris he was leaving her for her best friend. He could wait a couple months and Barry could get her blessing before they got together. He wouldn't have to lose her, he just hadn't told Barry yet._

 _Barry felt that feeling again. Deep in his gut he felt overwhelming guilt. He knew his friendship with Iris would be over, but he couldn't help himself he loved Eddie and he was sure Iris did too. But he was going to break her heart not Barry's, he was going to leave her not Barry, he was going to crush her not Barry. Barry knew all those things should be happening to him not Iris. He knew he deserved to be hurt for what he'd done. But unfortunately for Barry fate had other plans._

 _Just as Eddie was about to they were called back to Star Labs because of a proposition. An offer from Wells himself to Barry Allen the Flash. A once in a life time chance to get Barry's mom back. Of course Barry didn't think of certain things before he decided to take Wells up on the offer. Like he wouldn't have lived with Joe and he there fore wouldn't be best friends with Iris. He also wouldn't have met Eddie because he wouldn't get involved with law enforcement or become the Flash. Which means they wouldn't be together. It be like it never happened at all._

 _Barry knew trusting Wells was a mistake when he first heard it. That it would end badly but it was the only way to get what he wanted. His mom. This was what he needed to do to get her back. But when he got there and he failed he still got to see the look of pride on her face when she learned what her son would become. A hero, a guardian angel for Central City._

 _She'd be disappointed if she learned of what he'd done._

 _When he ended back up in his own time he had an overwhelming sense of dread. Wells plan had backfired as well so he was still stuck in the past so he seemed to take that out on Barry as he smashed him into a wall igniting a new fight between the two. Barry seemed to gain the upper hand in the battle for a moment until he was pinned down by Wells. This was it he thought. This was happening to him because of what he'd done to his friend. His life flashed before his eyes as he relived everything. From his mom's murder, to his bully difficulties, to graduating high school, to graduating College, to becoming the Flash._

 _As Wells closed his grip around Barry's heart he felt that feeling of dread reach a boiling point. Then he remembered fate is a cruel bitch you never see coming until you can't do anything to stop it. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he looked over to where Eddie landed. He watched him look at Iris and then they made eye contact and he knew. He knew before the gun was in Eddie's hand. As he screamed out loud._

 _"No. No Eddie don't!"_

 _A loud bang echoed through the corridor as the gun went off and the bullet entered the chest cavity and tore into Eddie's heart. Barry knew. He watched the light fade from Eddie's eyes and he watched Wells dissipate and vanish into nothing. He also watched Iris get to him first and begin to sob in her spot with her arms around him. Eddie had down this for him. His_

 _Karma punishment was living without him and watching Iris deal with losing him as well._

 _He got to live with the knowledge that she had lost her fiancee, and know deep down that it was all his fault. So in the time that past when she attempted to reach out he pushed her away knowing deep down he'd never forgive himself. Knowing he never love like that again. It hadn't still felt like enough. Not after what he'd done so he pushed everyone away he started drinking and smoking weed and then he took a three week vacation and disappeared._

 **Present...**

Perhaps this was another chance for happiness. For some reason the idea of being a criminal didn't disgust him, he just wanted to be happy again. Maybe with Leonard and Lisa he could have that. Escape the confines of his old life. He'd been thinking to himself all day, maybe Barry Allen didn't have to exist anymore. Maybe he could become someone else. Maybe with the help of his new crew mates he could become something else.

Author's Note 2: So let me know what you think. Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So it's been awhile, I've been super busy and I'm struggling with a lot of RL drama. Honestly I'm not doing well. Both medically and physically I'm having a lot of problems. But my fans are the world to me. So over the next few days I'm going to try and update my stories. Starting with this one.

Warnings: Deals with Multipersonality disorder, Violence, Strong language, sex, Drugs... The usual... This is slash people. M/M

Black Lightening

Chapter Two- Devil Prey

The days past slow as Snart's sister worked as promised on Berry's new costume. She seemed to be making progress on that front, they'd ran tests to confirm her theory. It had been a simple enough task. She had Berry dress in all black and use his speed.

The task he was given for the test hadn't been so terrible. She asked him to steal some drinks for that evening, so he dressed in black and he was surprised to find his lightening changed colors as well. It too was all black.

He found a liquor store fairly easily while communicating with Lisa through his com link. It wasn't a high-end one, but it had a decent enough selection and he was able to grab several bottles and flee without incident. He then returned to the Snart residence with a bottle of Jack Daniels, a fifth of Captain Morgan and a fifth of Vodka.

After entering the house and removing the make shift mask he drops the com link on the end table before sitting down the goods. Lisa smiles at him and picks up the fifth of Captain.

"So how was your first taste Berry?" She asked as she unscrewed the top and grabbed the rest of the bottles before heading to the kitchen.

"It didn't make me feel bad like I thought I would. Honestly I feel better. Free maybe?" He said questioning his new feelings.

"Well soon you'll be able to do a real heist. The new suit is almost done." She replied as she began to mix drinks for them.

"Did you do what we discussed in Black and Red?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to a silent Heat Wave.

"Yeah, but why add the Red, Isn't it a little risky?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Yeah but I need to express that I'm not the same Barry Allen. That's not who I am anymore, but the red is still part of me. So as the new Berry Allen it's black and red. Make sense?" He asked her.

She looked at him quizzically for a few moments before things began to click.

"Yeah I think it does. This drinks yours, I'm going to go see where my brother got off to." She said before her foot steps could be heard clacking down the hall.

She knocked on her brother's door and entered hearing a soft 'come in'.

"Leonard I think I know what's different about Barry. He's not Barry, he's Berry." She said as if she reached a break through of some sort as her brother looked as if she grew a second head.

"Lisa...Was that supposed to make sense?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah shit sorry. I mean he had a traumatic experience right?" She asked.

"Yeah his cop boyfriend died awhile back. What's that got to do with anything?" He asked confused before it clicked for him as well.

"People who suffer trauma sometimes develop a second personality to deal with things. This isn't Barry, it's Berry. His second personality is taking control while his dominate personality heals." She explained.

"So his second personality is the one that likes me?" Leonard asked as he slowly began to understand.

"Yes I also think his other personality is evil. Well not evil, but like us." She replied.

"How long will it last?" He asked as he stood and put on his cargo pants.

"I can't say. This personality will always be there now that it's been created, but the dominate personality can be reached by someone he cares for above all else. Or he could snap back on his own. But it's more likely true love is required." She said sounding sure of herself.

"Why are you so sure?" He asked slightly amused.

"Because true love is always the answer to shit." She said with a laugh.

"Okay jokes aside, how do we keep him?" He asked deep in thought.

"The easiest way would probably be making his true love lose faith in him. So basically continuing on the way we're going." Lisa said.

"Are you sure that'll work?" A voice asked from the door way.

The two siblings turned to see Berry leaning against the inside of the closed door.

"I mean if my Dominate personality has a true love, wouldn't it be easier to kill the person?" He asked bluntly.

"Do you happen to know who it is Berry?" Leonard asked.

"No-" He was cut off.

"Exactly. If you don't know we have no way to know who we need to kill. This is the easiest way." Lisa said.

"Fine. How quickly will we be ready?" Berry asked.

"I just need to attach the red lightening bolt to the suit so we should be ready to go tomorrow. We already have the Jewelry store picked out so just get some sleep after we have a few drinks." Lisa answered.

"Alright well then let's get to it!" Berry said excitedly as they went to drink.

 **Flash**

Cisco and Katelyn turned to face the door as they heard it open and watched a woman step through it. She was in the company of Detective Joe West, but the woman wasn't even from Central City, in fact the Detective had just picked her up from the train station.

"So what do we got?" She asked dropping her rolling suitcase by the door and going straight for her laptop.

"A meta human with super speed. The guy who called nine one one said he moved as fast as lightening. But that the lightening was pitch black." Katelyn answered.

"And where is Barry? Is he already out looking on a lead?" The woman asked.

"That's just it Miss Smoak, we haven't be able to contact him in five days. He took three weeks vacation days and cashed em in before dropping off the grid. He doesn't even have his phone." Detective West responded.

"Oh he's using something. Back to this Meta though, you say the lightening was black?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. Black as night why?" Cisco inquired.

"Because I've been working on theory that perhaps there is more than one speedster in Central City. Black lightening streaks were spotted throughout the City tonight. Now where is the last place Barry contact someone from?" She asked switching gears.

"He called me from his lab. That's where I found his phone, but the number he called me from was one I didn't recognize." Joe said.

"Bang there we go. I'm going to need some time and the number and I'll be able to triangulate his location. In the mean time I'll call Oliver and Roy and have them get here to help with this meta." She said as she set to work.

 **Flash**

The next morning four bodies entered the Walkerson Jewelry Shoppe. It was two floors and located in Central City Mall. One wore a blue parka and carried a relatively large gun. Another, the only woman in the group wore a black jumpsuit with an orange streak down the side. Her gun was smaller but just as dangerous. The third was a man in ratty tattered clothes that was bald and wore a pair of goggles over his eyes. The final man was in a full body suit that was black with red stripes down the side and a red lightening bolt with a black center on the chest.

"Hello Citizens of Central City, please, if you value your lives exit the store while two of my companions lock the store behind you." Captain Cold called.

The reaction was immediate. Anyone who didn't work in the store fled from it like the plague. Golden Glider and Heatwave sealed the doors with a mixture of fire and gold and watched it harden preventing anyone from using it.

"Now my other friend here is going to confine the rest of you, if you resist, he's going to kill you. Okie Dokie?" Cold said with a smile.

In no time at all the eight employees and two security officers were bound next to the counter as if by a bolt of lightening. Just as the fourth person reappeared next to Captain Cold.

"Alright guys, we have about ten minuets before we have police sworming the mall like bees. Quickly gather anything and everything you can." He called to the others as the sound of lots of breaking glass echoed through the store.

Just as they were beginning to think no one was coming to stop them the store windows shattered and two leather covered bodies rolled in. They stood revealing red and green outfits.

"Leonard and Lisa Snart. You have failed Central City!" The Arrow stated as he raised his bow.

"Well isn't this an honor? The Arrow and Arsenal have come to Central City for little old us? Black sweetie can you deal with them and we'll take the loot?" Lisa asked as she giggled.

It happened so quickly they couldn't even follow it. The other three crew members and the loot vanished and all that remained was a vibrating shape clothed in black and red.

"Hello Oliver Queen." Black said calmly vibrating his vocal chords making his voice sound lower than he normally did.

"You know me, but the question is, who exactly are you?" Oliver asked loading an arrow.

"That would be telling. But you can call me Black Bolt." Black replied with a smirk as he surged forward and slammed Arsenal backwards crashing his head into a railing knocking him out cold.

"What do you want? How did you get involved with the Snart siblings?" Oliver questioned after he pinned black to the ground.

"I...lost someone important to me the day of the black hole... Someone I could have saved..The Snarts freed me from the pain." He gasped.

"I've grown tired of this little game Queen, if you want answers your going to have to get them yourself." With that Black Bolt smash the Arrow in the head with his fists and vanished in a streak of black lightening leaving the arrow and arsenal to lick their wounds.

When Berry returned to the Snart residence he kissed Leonard's lips and pulled of his mask. His hair sweaty and his face smiling.

"We won." He said simply.

"For now at least." Leo agreed.

Author's Note 2: Next chapter will be all new content, I just don't know when I'll be posting it...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I've been bitten by the writing bug tonight it seems. I was looking to see which of my stories was next, and low and behold it's The Flash time. Now chapters one and two were written in October so I apologize if the writing style has changed since then. I also changed my penname. I used to be MrGagaSlashLover.

Summary: Everyone thought Barry was different after the singularity black hole almost destroyed Central City, but none of them even scratched the surface. They didn't know, they didn't understand what he had lost, but soon he'd make them see. Soon they'd all see and this time The Flash wasn't going to save them. AU Past Berry/Eddie Dark!Barry/Captain Cold

Warnings: Blah Blah Blah Sex, Violence, Drugs, Alternative Universe.

 **Black Lightening**

 **Chapter 3- Death of a Hero**

Berry woke up wearing nothing but a smile; He felt more alive than he had ever felt before in his entire life. Sitting up he stretched causing the blanket covering him to pool around his waist. Looking to his left he noticed Leonard was still sawing logs as per usual and by the scent of fresh coffee flooding the air Lisa was already awake. In the time since he first showed up here the routine for the four people in the house evened out. Lisa and Berry woke up one right after the other with the order depending on the day, while the other two boys slept in. They usually chatted near the coffee pot while sipping their first cups slowly.

They'd grown rather close in the couple weeks he'd been staying with them. Their topics of early morning discussion varied from future heists to past ones, the weather outside and for the coming days, sometimes they even talked about what guy Lisa was 'seeing'. She'd never dream or bringing it up with Len as she called her brother because he'd flip out or end up killing the poor bastard. No matter if Len found out or not Lisa's boyfriends if you could call em that were never around long. She always got bored with them when they couldn't measure up to something she wanted.

Some of the poor bastards still never left the house. Berry had sen one or two golden statues in the garage that appeared just a little too life like. Today however as he stood up and slipped on a loose pair of boxers and strolled into the kitchen taking the mug Lisa had already prepared for him the topic was different. Today in an unusual turn of events they were going to be talking about him. Or more specifically 'Barry'. He wasn't even present and his other personality was causing Berry a headache. His 'friends' were rather relentless in their pursuit of him.

They hadn't stopped looking since he first left three weeks ago. He'd already sent his boss a notice of resignation so that by the time his vacation days would have been up, they would hopefully have a replacement for him. Barry Allen was going to completely disappear, while Berry was going to take the pilot seat for good. Today was the day they were going to clear out his old room and move what clothes he wanted to keep and mementos too important to ditch. Joe would be at work and with his speed it would be done in no time at all.

The problem at hand was mostly technical genius Felicity Smoak who was trying to triangulate Berry's location. He'd had to destroy Leo's phone after remembering he had stupidly used it to call Joe. He then had to steal his back from the Detectives house and hand it over to a third party to be Felicity proofed. Even she wasn't able to trace an untraceable phone. However she had managed to get ahold of him a couple of times and annoy the shit out of him. For Barry Allen to disappear no one could be looking for him. So the topic of their discussion this morning was how to get them to stop looking. They'd considered moving but none of them really wanted to.

While things could be going better for Berry however, things were going great in their professional lives. Black Bolt was feared by the people of Central City. He'd now been connected to the Snart siblings and was present at all of their heists. The police had no leads and the Flash had disappeared leaving the city unprotected by Heros. After their rather spectacular defeat at the hands of Black Bolt, the Arrow and Arsenal hadn't been seen at any crime scenes. Whether they were trying to help with hunting down Berry so he could deal with the problem as the Flash, or they had gone home he wasn't sure.

"What are we going to do Lisa?" He asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Well for starters we're getting out of this shit hole, that friend of yours probably at least managed to locate te general area you placed that call from. We need to be gone incase someone comes looking. We've saved up quite the hall and were thinking of getting a new place anyway. This is just kind of moving up the time scale." She replied.

"What about this house?" Berry inquired.

"What about it? We don't pay for it. It's a foreclosure that we rigged to operate properly. We'll just pack up and leave. It's nothing new, accept this time we'll own a house." Lisa explained.

"How long have you guys been planning to move?" He asked taking another sip from his cup.

"Since we figured out you were being tracked. Or rather since we discovered they were trying to track you. We've already got a nice three bedroom all lined up in a better neighborhood. We have a guy that can alter people's appearances at will so you'll be able to really disappear. Nobody will bat an eye at someone with a different face. I also had another stroke of genius last night." She said cryptically.

"Well don't just leave me in suspense, what have you cooked up in that beautiful mind this time?" He asked.

"Simple. Your going to kill yourself." She said casually as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"WHAT!?" Berry screeched.

"Shush! Your going to wake up the other two and I'd rather get this done today without their knowledge. What I meant was your going to go back in time to this precise moment wearing your Black Bolt suit. When you arrive we'll put this you in the Flash suit. We'll make a big show of dragging the 'Flash' to their pathetic headquarters and kill him in front of them. They won't look for a dead man." She explained.

"And you don't want to tell Leo ahead of time because he'll think it's too dangerous, and if Mick finds out he'll tell Leo." Berry guessed.

"Exactly. With you dead Miss Smoak will leave town having no reason to stay. Barry Allen will well and truly be dead. We'll go to the Detective's house to grab anything you absolutely need first. Then we'll move it to another location so when you travel back it'll already be at said location by the time you have need of it." She explained further.

Berry nodded and the two of them got dressed. Berry zooming them to the house because it was easier than bringing a car. When they arrive it is as they expected. No one is around and they are free to grab the stuff. Grabbing about half his clothes and anything personal he wanted like his razor and what not they packed it up in a hurry. Once it was all taken care of Berry zoomed it all away to another location before dropping Lisa off back at the house.

"Now remember you need to go back to this morning when we were having coffee."She reminded him and just as he was heading out the door Leonard walked into the room.

"I don't know what you two think your doing but stop so we can discuss it as a team first." He said noticing a very familiar look on Lisa's face.

He knew that it meant she was plotting something.

"No can do Len this is best for everyone. Run Berry run!" She told her friend.

And before Leonard could do anything he did just that. He ran faster and faster he ran so fast time itself began to speed by him. The time vortex he had now entered swallowing him leaving the two siblings behind where the male would probably be doing a lot of yelling. Finally though after what seemed like ages he was spat out in the past staring at himself and Lisa. He'd done it. It was that morning again.

"Well there you are. See this plan is fool proof." Lisa said to his past self.

"Yeah except for the part where I'm the one that dies!" His past self whispered.

"Technically as long as he's alive so are you. Your him and he's you. Your his past. Oh wait.." She trailed off thinking of something and turning to future Berry.

"Do you mind being the one that dies, if you kill your past self you'll cease to exist."She pointed out.

"See you were all set to go with the original plan where I would have been dead in every sense of the word." Past Berry exclaimed.

"As long as this works I don't have a problem." Future Berry said agreeing to do what he must.

"See where the hell was you bravery he's not afraid to die." She teased.

"Then by all means he can do it." Past Berry said glaring at his friend.

Then the two seated at the table and proceeded to get dressed. Future Berry dressing in the Flash suit Past Berry in the Black Bolt suit and Lisa in her Golden Glider outfit.

"Just so you know the stuff from home is in the garage." Future Berry said.

With that it was time to put there plan into action.

 **Black Lightening**

Truth be told things were not going well for the gang at star labs. Every since Barry vanished things had been off. The Flash wasn't around to protect the innocent and crime rates returned to normal. Everyone was at they're wits end with the mystery behind Barry's disappearance. That didn't last long however as the alarm signaling they had intruders began going off. Cisco and Felicity were quickly scrolling through the monitors looking for the intruders when Felicity let out a gasp. She didn't know why they hadn't considered the possibility but they hadn't even though it made sense.

On the monitor in front of her she was watching Golden Glider and the mysterious Black Bolt drag the Flash through star labs coridoors. All too soon the doors to the control room were opened and Golden Glider stepped through with Black Bolt bringing up the rear with an unmasked and heavily battered and bruised Barry.

"Hello everybody. I just wanted Team Flash to witness this iconic moment. The end of an extremely short era. Without the Flash the rogues will loot, pillage, and steal from this city unopposed. We have won. Bolt put the hero down." Glider sneered.

Suddenly even though it was happening at super sonic speed things seemed to move in slow motion. Then Bolts had was in the Flash's chest and the body dropped to the floor a gaping hole in it's center.

"NO!" Felicity and Caitlin screamed in unison as they rushed to the body that was leaking blood rapidly all over the floor.

"See. The Flash is dead. Without him your nothing. Bye bye now." She said and in a burst of lightening they vanished.

Caitlin recovered first.

"He's dead. Barry is dead...we're doomed..."

Author's Note 2: Well there is that I hope everyone was able to follow and understand it.

Ski


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So it's been a long time since I posted for this and I decided it was time. Now, keep in mind a couple things. In this universe Zoom doesn't happen as we're dealing with Black Bolt instead. However, we do have the resulting Jesse Quick and Kid Flash, so obviously this chapter takes place a few months from when Barry was 'Killed'. So never fear Central City wasn't plunged into death and chaos, at least not yet. Also this story while it isn't a complete cross-over does take place in the same Universe as my other DC story Heir to the Crown. It doesn't have to be read to understand this story, I just wanted to bring it up as one of the Characters will pop up later (another DC character not associated with the Flash.) Now learn what has happened since Barry's 'death'.

Summary: Everyone thought Barry was different after the singularity black hole almost destroyed Central City, but none of them even scratched the surface. They didn't know, they didn't understand what he had lost, but soon he'd make them see. Soon they'd all see and this time The Flash wasn't going to save them. AU Past Berry/Eddie Dark!Barry/Captain Cold

 **The Flash: Black Lightning**

 **Chapter 4- Rise of a Villain**

Time; That's what it took for the City and Team Flash to recover from such a terrible loss. Who were they without their Hero? How could they, with mostly no powers protect the city and it's people with the Flash dead? The answer came from very unlikely sources. After Barry's death eventually a disturbance in space was detected before it was revealed that the Singularity had more of an effect than originally thought possible. It opened breeches to other worlds. The possibility of interdeminational travel and with it came, well, interdeminational travelers. Breechers as they'd been named. The biggest surprise was that everyone and everything existed on these other earths just like on earth prime. So when salvation came in the form of Earth Two Harrison Wells and his daughter Jesse whom was a speedster? It was a surprise to say the least.

After she was fitted out to protect the city and decided to stay on Earth Prime with her father however another curve ball cam speeding through town quite literally. Iris's mother was alive! Alive and had another son, Joe's son. So when he too developed speed he took on the mantel Kid Flash. Together these two teens fought against the crime plaguing the city in an attempt to continue where the Flash left off leading to said 'dead' speedster throwing a chair into the television. For you see Barry Allen may be dead, but Berry Allen was very much alive and very pissed off.

"Kid Flash and Jesse Quick save Central City Reserve? Pied Piper and Peek-a-Boo handed their asses to them! All they managed to do is save the money!" Berry raged as Mick picked the chair back up and put it back in it's normal spot.

"But let's not forget my Black Scarlet friend that is the important bit of being a Hero remember?" Lisa pointed out from the couch where she lounged legs hanging off the arm.

"Yeah, and it's like you said Scarlet, the brats got their asses handed to them by our brats. Next time we plan a heist we'll go with them and stretch our legs. It's been awhile since we had any...excitement other than in the bed room." Len said wrapping his arms around Berry's waist from behind as he came up close.

"Umm TMI alert much?" Peek-a-Boo announced from her spot in the dinning room.

"Don't even speak right now Peek-a-Boo, I'm fighting the strong urge to rip your heart from your chest at the moment. But you have a point Lenny. Maybe I'm just irritated because I'm going a little stir crazy." Berry says as he looks down at a newspaper from three months prior.

 _'Six Months later and The Flash's murderer 'Black Bolt' is still at large'_

"It was smart to cool things involving us for awhile at the time, but it's been plenty long enough. We can get back out there. Raise a little hell, show these brats how a real Rogue does things." Len whispered in his ear causing Berry to moan slightly.

"We'll hit the Reserve again. Tomorrow. They won't see it coming. Same game plan from today just with us running back up?" Berry suggested leaning back into Len's embrace.

"I'm up for that my Glider suit is gathering dust as it is." Lisa responded.

"I'm in as long as I can torch something." Was Mick's reply.

"That's an excellent idea babe. Do you think you brats can handle it right this time?" Len asked looking to where Pied Piper and Peek-a-Boo were playing cards.

"We did fine the first time, we just didn't anticipate both of them showing up is all." Peek-a-Boo defended.

"Yeah Considering that, I think we did well not getting arrested." Pied Piper added.

"Well luckily for you if the wonder brats show, I'll be handling them personally." Berry said smirking like a shark.

The look he had. It made both of the younger Rouges shiver as it felt like the temperature dropped thirty or so degrees.

 **Black Lightning**

The following day everyone suited up, traveled where they needed to go and got in their vehicles to head out to the Reserve. Things there having returned to normal having not expected anything else to happen so soon after the last attempt. Pied Piper and Peek-a-Boo entered first attracting the attention of the few guards, while the other four hung back waiting for the Speedsters to show up. For Black Bolt had a plan to strengthen the Rogue's grip on Central City, and it all hinged on them showing.

"Your sure about this Scarlet? We worked so hard to keep them off your trail." Len said as they waited.

"I'm sure she won't be alive long enough to tell anyone anything and besides. My plan covers everything. You'll see love." He replied as screams from the guards echoed from inside along with sonic waves.

Then right on cue two blurs sped into existance just a few feet from them. The two teenage speedsters.

"Needed to come back up your underlings this time Cold?" Kid Flash called.

"Don't look at me kid this operation isn't mine." Len replied smoothly.

"Then who's is it, why are you of all people doing someone elses dirty work?" Jesse Quick asked next.

"He's not doing anyone's dirty work. This operation was my Idea therefore it's mine. But the Rogues are what we've always been, a team. Dedicated to looting and pillaging as we please. I had hoped that the two of you would show yourselves though." Black Blot said coming out from behind Len and Lisa.

"Oh yeah and why is that New Guy?" Kid Flash asked unaware of who this was or what he had done.

"Because I was curious. It's only natural since I am the one who killed your predecessor Nine long months ago. I cut down The Flash and two more Speedsters took his place. It is curious." He replied as the girl's eyes widened.

"Your Black Bolt. The black speedster and-" She was cut off as he appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"The fastest man alive? Yes now that the Flash is dead and considering the energy I've drained from other speedsters, yes I dare say I am. So what compared to me are little children like you?" He asked choking her as Kid Flash stood helplessly by fearing her death if he moved.

Just as he was debating how to make his next move the one that declared war on Team Flash for daring to try and track him, to try and stop him the other two came out of the Reserve with the loot.

"Consider this the first step in the Rogues waging war on Team Flash and Central City. You won't find us, you won't stop us, and you won't see us coming, and do you know why? Because The Flash, the only one fast enough to stop us, the real Hero in this city is dead. Let this serve as a reminder." He hissed before both he and Jesse Quick disappeared.

The other Rogues knew of his plan and were already getting in their vehicles and speeding away when Black Bolt vanished. Not that Kid Flash would risk Jesse's life to chase them. He was left wondering what the hell they were going to do without The Flash.

 **Black Lightning**

"I just don't think we should have brought her back with us. If she manages to escape she now will do so armed with the knowledge of where we've been hidden away for Nine months." Len said softly.

"Len just trust me would you? I don't intend on her leaving here anytime soon, let alone alive. She won't breath a word. I just want someone good and just to know who I am and what I've done here. I have become something more Len, I have become a God. You are to thank for that. This place crawling with speedsters to drain of their speed is to thank for that. Not even the 'mighty Zoom' was able to match my power. I really am the fastest man alive now. More than that I have followers, we have followers!" Berry said.

"I wanted to loot and plunder not become a God that's all you babe. I worry that Mick, me, and Lisa will become like your followers. Expendable." Len whispered.

"Of course not Lenny. Your my rock, my equal. There is no Black Bolt without Captain Cold. We are going to pull the ultimate Heist. You and I lover, are going to loot the whole damn City and Team Flash is going to be dead at our feet." He replied.

"Okay...It's just sometimes I wonder how much I matter to you, how much we all do. If we're just a means to an end." Len stated.

"Len I love you.. You have to know that?" He asked.

That's when they realized they weren't alone and spied a woman with blonde hair looking at them from a chair in their safe house.

"Awee do you two need some counseling? Cause...you know I'm a trained therapist!" The blonde said with a smile.

"Harley."

 **Black Lightning**

 **Elsewhere in The Safe house**

Peek-a-Boo teleported Jesse into the glass covered cell in their safehouse atop a snowy cliff. Before appearing again on the other side.

"Where am I?! Where have you taken to me?" She raged.

"What? You don't recognize your Earth?" Peek-a-Boo taunted.

"No...It can't be...You've been here the whole time?" She gasped.

"Oh and that isn't even the best part little girl." Peek-a-Boo continued seeing Berry enter the room unmasked.

"Welcome home to Earth 2 Jesse Quick, I do hope you enjoy your stay." He said causing her to freeze.

She had heard video recordings of the same one back on Earth Prime. How? She looked at him. Saw him standing there in the Black Bolt suit. But how?

"Barry Allen?!"

 **Author's Note 2:** So holy cliff hangers! Harley? It couldn't possibly be...but it is! The Harley Quinn! And...Earth 2? Yup that is where our Villain has been held up all this time, making the trek through the breeches to cause trouble on Earth Prime. Want More? Wait and see...

 **Universe:** As stated before This story is set in the same universe as Heir to the Crown which is a Batman/Harry Potter X-Over. But they do NOT take place on the same earth. Kind of like Flash and Supergirl with Flash being on Earth Prime and Supergirl being on Earth 19. Based on the fact that Gotham City is referenced in Supergirl this means it is also on Earth 19 (Even though this brings up several irregularities I won't get into..) So Harley here is from Earth 19. Therefore the events of HTTC aren't relevant to Black Lightning. However Harley will appear occasionally and Berry will also be occasionally around in HTTC. Make Sense?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So for those of you who don't read my other works, this chapter is a cross over with my other DC related story Heir to The Crown. You need no knowledge of Heir to the Crown to follow this chapter as it takes place within this fandom. It just has two characters from HTTC crossing through a breach from another earth.

 **Chapter Summary:** Berry and Len receive a visit from Harley Quinn of earth 19 who comes with a request, Meanwhile Team Flash begins to pull together in the wake of Jessie's kidnapping in the hopes of avoiding history repeating itself. Heatwave and Golden Glider plan the next big score for the Rogues. All this leading up to a shocking choice that will change everything! Season One Finale.

 **Warnings:** Child committing violent acts, Violence, general criminal acts.

 _Black Lightening_

 **Chapter Five- Visitors From Earth-19**

Berry stares at the woman he met a month prior. The blonde carefully setting her arms around the child's neck. The child she hadn't had a month ago.

"Harley.. What's happened?" He questioned stepping closer.

Something about the blonde was off. She didn't seem like herself.

"This is my nephew Hadrian. We came to ask you to come back with us to Earth nineteen for awhile. Our city's protector is becoming...Bothersome when I'm trying to teach my nephew the things he needs to know. I can't teach him the proper way to loot and pillage if we have Batman showing up can I? Besides I'm a known criminal if he finds us, Berry if he finds him. He'll be taken away. I can't lose Hadrian Berry he's all the family I have left, I need your help. Just for awhile." She said. Tears smearing her face paint.

Berry stood silently a moment. Contemplating what to do next and how each choice would impact things. On one hand, a month here was two years on earth nineteen. He'd be back before they even missed him much. Plus he wouldn't age on another earth. A benefit he'd noticed a little bit camped on earth two.

"Berry..You can't be considering this? We need you here, the rogues need Black Bolt! Team Flash will find us eventually and everything we've built will fall without you here to protect it." Len tried to reason with his lover.

"I just need to think Len. Weigh the options and think it through. I'm not going to rush and say no, and I'm certainly not going to change everything and say yes without any thought." He said sternly.

Harley appeared to be about to speak, but as it happens that was the moment a loud barrage of explosions echoed from the outside.

"Pied Piper what is going on out there!? Berry yelled through his comms.

"It's team flash! They've found us, Vibe and Kid Flash." Hartley's voice echoed back.

"Well looks like we came at the right time old pal of mine. Nice to see you again as well Captain, kid are you okay to help?" She asked her voice dripping with concern as she looked at her nephew.

"I-I-I Should sit this one out in case I...accidentally kill someone again." He replied.

"Okay Sweetie. You wait her and Auntie will be back after dealing with these wannabee Heros." She said with a smile in Hadrian's direction.

"Careful now Quinn, it may seem like they aren't much but they are tougher than they look." Len warned.

"I can handle myself, let's just get this done." She replied tugging a piece of tubing from her belt and flicked it forward unleashing her mallet.

 **The Flash**

Cisco and Caitlin worked over the table running every computer program they could think of to track the rouges. Harry was distraught at his daughter's abduction and as such refused to leave his lab until he had answers. Wally was utterly useless as he just kept apologizing and blaming himself over and over and thus not getting anything done. Iris was still walking through a haze after Barry's sudden death, Joe wasn't doing much better, but they were back at work and they needed Jesse back.

However Black Bolt barely showed his face even when his rouges robbed somewhere he seldom showed up himself. As if to add to the growing mystery of the newest Speedster menace he somehow had their entire rouge roster thus far. Even two of the newest problems came tied to him. The two metas that were their current problem. Top and Mirror Master. They began terrorizing the city seemingly on their own plans after Berry died. But soon...It became clear they were just two more rouges Black Bolt had thrown at them. They all remembered when the two first got caught and stuffed in the Pipeline.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Five Months Ago_

" _In you go. Your days of flipping things out of whack are over, bottoms up Top." Wally growled as he shoved the girl into her cell._

 _She just smirked. The irritating smirk one gets when they know something you don't._

" _You all honestly think that we ran circles around for a month for kicks don't you?"She asked the assembled group. When silence greeted her as an answer she began to laugh._

" _What are you going on about? What do you know?" Cisco asked stepping toward the glass._

" _I know a great many things. For instance we're not the first 'rouges' thrown at you and we certainly aren't the last. As talented as we are...We aren't just fucking with 'the team flash' for kicks." She giggled._

" _Black Bolt...He sent you here? Why!?" Wally hissed._

" _Oh that's why I'm laughing...because I know exactly why and I'm never going to tell you! He just wants to make sure you don't get rusty 'Kid flash'." She said air quoting kid flash at the end._

" _Get rusty for what? What's the end game here?" Joe asked._

" _Why your death of course" She replied simply looking to Joe._

" _And yours." She said to Wally._

" _Actually all of your deaths." She finished as she giggled._

" _You know who he is don't you?" Caitlin asked._

" _Of course I do." She said leaning forward on the bench in her cell, grinning like a shark that smelled it's first whiff of blood in the water._

" _All the rouges do. And the best part is...So do all of you. Your just too blind to see it. But not to worry, he'll tell you when he's got you right where he wants you and then he'll kill ya." She said smile never dimming._

" _We've had our fair share of evil speedsters." Iris rebutted._

" _Oh but honey he ain't a speedster. Black Bolt is a god!" She said yelling the final portion of the sentence and banging on the glass._

 _End_

Unfortunately, a week ago they both vanished from the pipeline after being there a week shy of five months. They assumed Black Bolt, but could he? Could he really just walk in and take them out of the pipeline and leave without being seen?

"Eureka! I've got a hit. Everybody, Everybody to the hub I've got a hit!" The voice of one Felicity Smoak called through the facility.

Everyone came rushing in to the hub almost at once and looked at her expectantly.

"Remember how none of us ever found that untracible phone Berry used six months ago? Well I've been monitoring it wondering if he resigned under duress and it wasn't actually his. Well as luck would have it the phone that Berry called from? Just turned on for the first time in six months." She said excited.

"Okay...don't keep us in suspense where did it ping to?" Cisco asked.

"That's where things get weird. It pinged from a cliff side on a very large mountain in the woods near central city, like has snow near the top kind of large at least that's the imagery I picked up on the nearby satellite closest to the phone's location." She replied.

"Okay why is that weird?" Caitlin inquired.

"Because..That mountain? There absolutely zero mountains near central city. Let alone ones that tall, the phone pinged from a location that doesn't exist." She finished.

"Guys...I think I know where they are." Harry said stepping forward.

"The cliff your describing. The satellite? It doesn't exist because it's not imagery of Central City on your earth. That mountain? It's on earth two."

 **The Flash**

"What is the boom noises?! It sounds like they're trying to blow us sky high." Barry asked coming through into the main hub of his base, Len and Harley close behind him.

"They're blasting their way through the doors and I got a look at the third person with them. It's Caitlin Snow and well...Not to make a pun but she's literally conjuring large Ice balls out of air and-" He started before turning and seeing Harley.

"Oh my god...Your Harley Quinn...Your like the Clown Princess of Crime! I'm Heartley Rathaway it's an honor to meet you Dr Quinzel, big big big fan of your work." He gushed shaking her hand.

"Your...oh yes Pied Piper. Your attack on all those labs were news even on my earth. I've heard particularly nasty stuff of you and your work and please, call me Harley." She said with a grin.

"Enough fangirling Hartley. Turn on the defenses and -" Len was cut off when the power wen out.

"And my ex-friends cut the power... No security defenses. Looks like we're fending em off ourselves, we'll keep em busy Hartley get a breach to Earth Nineteen open." Barry sighed getting into position and dawning his mask.

"Alright sir but may I ask why?" He replied.

"Because I've made my decision." Black Bolt's distorted voice answered.

"I hope you haven't gotten rusty Harley." He said to his female companion.

"You wound me deeply, of course I haven't. Now let's hit the bricks. This map thing says they're heading for the detention cells." She replied.

"Of course they are. Rescuing Jesse Quick. Let's not keep our guests waiting then. Len stay here help Hartley." He said grabbing Harley's hand and speeding them away.

 **The Flash**

Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally immediately began scanning for Jesse when arrived in the detention cells. However they soon discovered all cells empty.

"This isn't happening...They couldn't have moved her. You vibed it. You said she was here!" Wally yelled at Cisco.

"Oh I assure you Wally West, your Miss Quick is here. Safely tucked against my chest for safe keeping. How long she stays that way...Anyone's guess." Black Bolt's gravel filled distorted voice echoed down the halls of the bunker.

"Don't you worry though Speed Boy he brought along a trained therapist for the ride!" Harley cackled afterwards taunting him.

"Who...Who was the woman?" Wally asked.

"I'm afraid that I might know the answer to that. She's been seen associating with Black Bolt before but..." Cisco began.

"But what Cisco!?" Wally demanded.

"But she was so brutal that Jesse couldn't handle her, and you didn't have speed yet. We called Kara in and she took her back to the earth they're both from. Kara has had dealings with her in the past on earth nineteen but I don't know if even with us three if we can take her." Caitlin finished.

"Oh sweetie I'd say your chances...they ain't looking so hot. Then again neither are you, so what's with the cold shoulder Ice Queen?" Harley asked as she came around the corner at the end of the hall dragging her mallet with Black Bolt by her side holding a visibly frightened Jesse, his hand vibrating close to her chest.

"JESSE!" Wally called. 

"Wally don't! Don't come any closer...He's..I know who he is...He'll kill you. All three of you. You shouldn't have come for me!" She yelled back.

"This was a trap...This was a trap from the beginning. The phone. It turned on after six months...because you turned it on... But that means you knew it was compromised and that we had someone good working on it. And you couldn't know it was compromised because Barry...He was the only one who used it..." Cisco muttered as the pieces began to click.

" _He's not doing anyone's dirty work. This operation was my Idea therefore it's mine. But the Rogues are what we've always been, a team. Dedicated to looting and pillaging as we please. I had hoped that the two of you would show yourselves though."_

" _Oh yeah and why is that New Guy?" Kid Flash asked unaware of who this was or what he had done._

" _Because I was curious. It's only natural since I am the one who killed your predecessor Nine long months ago. I cut down The Flash and two more Speedsters took his place. It is curious."_

"No...It can't be..." He muttered.

" _The fastest man alive? Yes now that the Flash is dead and considering the energy I've drained from other speedsters, yes I dare say I am. So what compared to me are little children like you?"_

"Oh god no...It just can't be true..." He gasped.

"Cisco...What is it...Who is he?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

 _Berry fell to the floor with a thud as Black Bolt's fist phased through his chest crushing his heart and killing him instantly._

"Now why don't you ask me yourself Caitlin...After all we were good friends once." He said smiloing with glee as realization hit her eyes.

"You...You killed...You killed yourself. You killed a time remnant of yourself to fool us...To fool us all." Caitlin gasped horrified.

"What? What is going on!" Wally demanded.

His answer came when Jesse Quick's heart was removed from her chest and she fell dead to the ground. Wally's cries of anguish were drowned out by the betrayal Caitlin and Cisco wore. The horrified looks that they cast at him.

"I am who I always have been Wally West." He replied removing his mask.

"I am the fastest man alive, I am Barry Allen... I am a god!" He roared as he surged forward and slammed Wally through the hall's wall.

"I don't know what happened to you when you went missing but your coming with us." Caitlin said coolly.

A rumble shook through the complex and Barry looked at Harley.

"Well Harley dear, I believe that's our ticket out of her shall we?" He asked speeding them back to the hub where Hadrian was waiting with Len, Megenta, Peek-a-Boo, Top, and Mirror Master.

"The others went through to make sure it was safe but they haven't come back...why Barry?" Len asked.

"Because love, it's moving day. We're moving our base to the lovely Gotham City on good old earth nineteen." He replied letting Harley go as her and Hadrian passed through the breach. Then everyone else until Len and Barry were the only ones left.

"BARRY! Don't!" Caitlin yelled as they arrived in the hub.

"Go on Len I'm right behind you." He said giving him a kiss and sending him through before looking into the eyes of his former friends.

"Don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found, I don't want to be 'saved'. If you look for me, I'll com back and we'll level your city to the ground." He turned to go into the breach only for Wally's voice to stop him.

"What happened to you man!? You were a hero, the best hero of us all. This was your city too. Now your a villain? You've gone bad? What happened to the Flash?" He asked eyes clogged up with tears over his dead girl friend.

"The flash died when I killed him."

That's all Barry said before he stepped through the breach leaving the three heros there with no way of knowing where it took him, and no hope of him returning.

Author's Note : So the end of this story is here. Yes there will be a sequel, and yes it will take place on Earth Nineteen. It also will occasionally feature cameos from other DC characters from Heir to The Crown. Like the flash does with Arrow and Supergirl and the like. I hope you will join me on the next part of our journey. Season Two: It won't be up until after Heir to the Crown Has finished as it takes place after the events of HTTC. Unlike this story however, due to the fact the characters will be featured in HTTC prior to it's completion you will need to have read HTTC for Season two of Black Lightening to make sense. Open Ending: Those of you who aren't interested in HTTC, this open ending is for you. You can stop reading knowing Black Bolt and his rouges escaped Team Flash's reach and are continuing there reign of crime elsewhere. Thanks for reading, Ski 


End file.
